This invention relates generally to chemical delivery systems and, more particularly, to a hose-end chemical delivery system.
Hose-end chemical delivery systems for spraying chemicals such as insecticides, herbicides, and fertilizers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,689 describes a variable dilution ratio hose-end sprayer having a rotatable selector dial. Formed in the rotatable selector dial is a plurality of orifices. The orifices are adapted to intersect an output fluid passageway that extends from a fluid container to a mixing chamber. The mixing chamber is provided for mixing selected amounts of fluid from the fluid container with water that enters the mixing chamber from the hose to which the delivery system is attached. The diameter of each orifice of the rotatable selector dial is proportioned to provide a desired final dilution ratio of the fluid to be siphoned from the fluid container. The orifices extend through the selector dial and lie on a circle concentric with the axis of the selector dial. The orifices also have a radius selected to intersect the axis of the output fluid passageway.
An improved chemical delivery system is described having a body defining a main fluid flow passage through which a fluid passes and a storage tank for holding a chemical. An inlet nozzle delivers a quantity of the fluid in the main fluid flow passage to the storage tank to be mixed with the chemical and an outlet nozzle is used to return a quantity of the fluid mixed with the chemical from the storage tank to the main fluid flow passage. An adjustment dial having a plurality of orifices of varying diameter that are capable of being individually placed into relation with the inlet nozzle may be used to control the amount of fluid that enters the inlet nozzle from the main fluid flow passage. Furthermore, an outlet nozzle trap in fluid communication with a vent port of the outlet nozzle may be placed in fluid communication with a fill control port of the inlet nozzle. The fill control port is used to direct fluid to the outlet nozzle trap to control venting of air from the storage tank to the main fluid flow passage via the vent port.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth illustrative embodiments and which are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.